


McShep goes to Starfleet

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this for Round Three of The Backlot's Slash Madness Tournament</p>
            </blockquote>





	McShep goes to Starfleet

[Vote McShep!](http://www.thebacklot.com/2014-slash-madness-round-three/08/2014/2/) (Round Three voting closes Friday August 8, 2014 at 11:59pm eastern.)

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!


End file.
